Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a final drive unit with a built-in differential gear mechanism mounted on a drive system of a vehicle.
Background Information
A final drive device with a built-in differential gear mechanism used in a drive system of a vehicle is, for example, configured to subject the rotation of a propeller shaft to final deceleration by a final drive gear mechanism, and to output the decelerated propulsion to left and right drive wheels via a differential gear mechanism.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-530222 discloses a final drive device in which a differential gear mechanism is configured from a plate-like helical face gear and a helical pinion that meshes with the helical face gear, which are disposed in an opposed state, to shorten the axle direction dimension. This differential gear mechanism is built into a differential case, and the differential case is configured to be driven by a final drive gear mechanism comprising a drive pinion ring gear.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2008-95774 discloses a final drive device in which the axle direction dimension is shortened by configuring a differential gear mechanism from a plate-like face gear and a spur gear pinion that meshes with the face gear, which are disposed in an opposed state, to shorten the axle direction dimension. This differential gear mechanism is built into a differential case, and the differential case is configured to be driven by a final drive gear mechanism comprising a drive pinion ring gear.